1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for controlling a link margin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a link adaptation method of a data communication system increases an entire transmission capacity of the data communication system by changing a modulation and coding scheme (MCS) according to a state of a link via which transmission and receipt are performed.
In this case, a link margin may be used in order to determine the state of the link via which transmission and receipt are performed. In a wireless communication system, the link margin refers to the difference between a receiver's sensitivity and actual received power, and uses decibels (dB) as a unit. For example, if the link margin is 20 dB, the system is capable of accepting an additional attenuation of 15 dB between a transmitting terminal and a receiving terminal.
In a related art, when the state of the link is bad based on the link margin, the link margin is controlled by only changing the MCS.